I Was Nothing But a Slave til I Met You
by TheFireFox123
Summary: a 7 year old demon girl named Suzumi gets a surprise gift her parents She getting her first Familiar . Not knowing this Familiar will change her life and her friends. A Boy in a cage get told a friends and daughter of owner is coming tomorrow he doesn't know that this friend daughter will slowly will break away his ball and chain. Maybe Something More let the story begin


A young 7 year girl has Awake from her sleep when she hears a blood-curdling scream.

The source of this horrific sound is coming from the young girl's Screech-O-Matic. The Screech-O-Matic show's robotic human girl is about to stab by demon's claws to her gut. The young girl opens one of her eyes halfway not fully opening yet because of the sleepiness she still has. She reaches out and slam her hand on horrific sound maker silencing it. she see the time reading 7:15 am. The young girl gets up rubbing her eyes to help her get rid of the sleepiness she is having from waking up early in the morning. Once the young girl has gotten rid of sleepiness she says,"Why did I set my clock to wake me up so early in the morning".

Then the realization hit her today is the young girl's birthday,"OMG today's My Birthday".The girl jumps out of her bed she wearing a lavender pajamas with little bats chasing a human try to get next meal going all around her pajamas. The young girl's skin color exotic Violet; with dark healthy, hair reaching just a little below her shoulders. Her eyes sunset pink. her ears a round on the top and look show what pointy at the bottom, Her lips are a nice light shade of pink on her lips. Her teeth are somewhat sharp looking with 12 in the top and bottom with two teeth bottom and top showing in front of her mouth laller then the others like a wolf would have. her nose is stubby and small. Her height is 2.6 and body is slim on her backside u can a slim tall curving into a s shape in the back.

She rushes out of her room with leaving messy bed in her room behide her. She rushes down the hall; to her right two doors downs to the left she grabs door knob barely; standing on her tippy toes to reach it she turns and opening running in. The girl yells, Mommy Da–" the girl eyes scans the room not seeing her parents. She rushes out of parent's room heading down the hall to downstairs. Once the execited 7 year old girl makes her way downstairs she greet by bright blinding light. When the light downstairs turns on suddenly with bright flashes coming from a camera. A female demon looking to be around her 30's, followed by a Male demon also around his 30's using his magic to hold up a Big Banner with his magic Saying," Happy 7 Birthday Suzumi." Just behide her parents are other demon all different shapes sizes and appearances all saying yelling " SURPRISE." After Suzumi eye's recover from the attack from the flashing of camera her Mom is holding she crying tears of joy.

"Omg you guy's remember I thought you guys forgot My Birthday" Suzumi Said.

Suzumi thought her parents have forgotten her birthday because;evertime she try asking them what they have for planned for there birthday they always busy with work on out of the house. Or til Suzumi has fallen herself sleep from returning after playing with her friends. Of course she had staff butlers and maidens of the Mansion to watch over her. But when she ask if they knew anything on her parents plans for her birthday they said "they didn't know anything about plans her birthday".

The living room enormous almost big as a ballroom the living room was decorated in;light blue and dark red decorates with a 3 layer strawberry cake on the living room table. In the center of the room with all of Suzumi's favorite snacks and drinks candy and meals next to the table was a huge amount gifts from all Suzumi's friends,parents relatives,cousins .

Suzumi's parents spoke up " Of Course not we can't forget our daughter birthday what kind of parents would forget there's children birthday."

Suzumi runs at hug them both saying,"Thank you Mommy and Daddy u the best I love you". It was hard keep the surprise birthday from the 7 year old daughter. Daddy had to use a his company storage to hide all the gift and decorates in there so Suzumi wouldn't accidentally find them. While the Mom had to go around the city to find the best Baker to make her daughter favorite Cake, Candy, Gifts. And call over there family members ànd make Suzumi favorite home-made meals.

After Suzumi done hugging her parents she rushes to best friend Wendy and hug her. Did u you know about this Wendy; Wendy blobs her head up and down "Yup Happy birthday best friend" she said.

Wendy is 3 tail fox demon. Wendy has lustish gold fur running down from head to toe, The tips of ears and tails are a u brownish with little a black mix in. Her eye is color deep dark blue with a mix of green. she has silverish white muzzle with 2 teeth sticking out of her mouth a little. She about a year old then Suzumi is with a little plump body. Her hair color is a golden and silver hairs mix together; tied into a twirling ponytail just above her neck.

"You meanie you knew and didn't tell your best friend."Suzumi said playfully shoveling Wendy. " Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." she said giggling as she hug her best friend.

After hours of enjoying the party

"Suzumi" Suzumi Dad says. Suzumi runs over to her Daddy dress in a light blue dress and pink tutu she got as as a birthday gift. "Yes Daddy" she said fast due to suger-rush she having from all sweets. Her Daddy smiles she her daughter so happy and dressed in her new dress. "I have a surprise for you" he said handing a small box wrapped in purple paper and tied in green bow to Suzumi. Suzumi takes the gift from her dad opening to reveal collar with a note happy birthday hope u like ur new pet we gonna pick tommorow. The note said with smile face drawn at the end love Daddy and Mommy. Suzumi scream "I love you, I love you over repeatedly while she gives her dad's the biggest hug ever. While her mom takes one finally picture of her happy daughter giggling.

Meanwhile at: Familiar Pet store

The sound of witch's cackling can heard in store as other magic creatures make noise. In the store the was (magical ingredients,charms, spell books, magical and humans)." Another great day of profits" the witch laugh as she counted today's earning. By the witch was a young boy look to be around at 8 years old. He wore some old grey used clothes and pants and a pair wore socks with holes in them. His hair was short into a bowl like haircut with brown eyes. His face had few scars on a small cut on his right check one 1 of chin from getting attacked by magical creature in the store by getting to close. The boy's worse scar was his left eye his eye was piercing out of his eye socket by another human with a sharp rock. He attacked me because he was staving to death.we weren't feed well by the witch at the time that what I thought .I was attacked when trying to fall asleep for a little break.He sneak up behide and attacked me. When i fully closed my eyes: he brought the sharp end of rock towards me after a few minutes I had fallen asleep. The sharp pain of rock piercing my eye lid and eye in a few secs woken me up from my rest. I'd screamed a blood curdling scream as man keep driving the rock deep in my eye lid and eye hold me down.The witch was luckily by when i got attacked by the man. The witch got there in time before I lost my other eye. She used her magic to slam the human man against the wall and rushes me out of the human pen cage.She gave me a fake eye and use a charm so it wouldn't fall out or cause and infection. I was fortunate I didn't lose my other eye when insane human man attacked me. I Don't know what happens to the person that attacked me . But I never saw him again after he got taken away by the witch.

"Hey Boy" the witch said as she pocket today cash her in magic purse. "Yes Master" I said look at her in eyes afraid if I had done something wrong from today as being the Mascot. Being is that I promote items in the shop; by standing in a cage and promoting new ( charms, spell books,etc). "Get back in your cage and don't touch anything, also we have a good friend of mine coming to the store be on your best behavior" the witch said. I felt relief that I did ok on my job and didn't get punished . My first punishment was when I accidentally released a few creatures in the shop by forgetting to lock it. After it was painful because she used a lot of blood for taste samples for demons to demon's to try for a slave lucky I wasn't the one of unfortunate human to become a demon's next slave: food, or for there own pleasure toy. I ask who was coming since I seen most of witch's friends there was female demon wolf once eyeing me too much and drooling a little. I was really scared after encounter after that witch put me a charm on Mascot suit that prevented demon from smelling my human blood and hiding me as one of there own. So I didn't becomes someone free snack because it was illegal for demon's to eat there own kind. They ate us human since we were so easy to breed and with there magic the babies developed quickly in human Carriers.

The witch said 2 demon and there daughter coming to pick out a creature of slave for there daughter birthday tommorow. I was wondering who she was talking about so i curious; and ask for names. The witch look at me said wonder why I ask. And ask why; i just said if I've seen most of your friends so I was wondering if I meet them before locking eyes with witch's. The witch paused for sec then said, "No u haven't meet them but there names are: Vicky and Micheal and the daughter name Suzumi u must be on your best behavior now get in your cage I'm getting my beauty sleep." I followed the witch's rules not daring to try to escape not like I could. She protect me more right now so I'm safer as a slave as a Mascot then try to run. " Yes Master" I said going to my cage as the witch and got attach the ball and chain to left leg ankle and used magical lock to keep the heavy iron cage door shut. This was normal for me as I walk to my bed of old dirty clothes I found in street as be a Mascot sometimes demon thought I was young demon because of the charm the suit had. I've been helping the witch owner for about a few months now. And the witch let keep clothes since I couldn't do anything with them. After few the months they had became torn by other creatures sometimes getting in my cage.

As I lay down on make shift bed I heard the door bell ringing tell me the witch was locking up for the night. As she shut the the magical arua that keep store warmed disappears leaving cold air that coming through the outside into the shop. After a few hours through out the night the cold air became to much for me to stay warm. I try putting all the torn up clothes around on me tightly to keep my warmth. It didn't work as the feeling of the chilly night air surrounded my body. I try to fall sleep as my body goes numb by the cold yet again. Not knowing how my future would change after I meet the witch friends and there daughter Suzumi.

Meanwhile in: Suzumi's room

After a long day celebrating there daughter birthday Suzumi is in room getting tucked into bed by Vickey. While her husband Micheal turns nightlight of a full moon on. "today was great day wasn't sweetheart. " Vickey said to her daughter. "it was amazing I got so wonderful gifts from everyone all food I can eat." Suzumi said from her bed . Vickey giggles inside her head at her daughter. Remembering all the pictures Suzumi had played; whack the angel , capture your prey, and dress up.

"Mommy" Suzumi said to mother. "Yes" Vickey said looking at her daughter after a few seconds after snapping out of daze.

"Can I get some toys and clothing for my familiar tommorow?." Suzumi said; " we will see what kind of familiar you pick out tommorow put probably yes dear." Suzumi smiled a big grin "Thanks Mommy and thanks you too Daddy I love you." "We love you too dear" both Vickey and Micheal said. Vickey and Micheal step out there's daughter room after giving a goodnight kiss. Suzumi layed in her bed pull the blanket covers over head slowly letting the sleepiness take her to dreamland; smiling thinking of new pet she would soon have. Not knowing she be starting her adventure with the boy sleeping in the store soon to be pet and maybe something more.

Author's Notes

This is my first ever story I wrote. I'm all new to this and don't know what I'm doing but I would like to know what u guys think if anything finds my story interesting.

Like,Follow,Share this story.

Until next time this Fire Wolf signing out. Bye everyone until next time. ;)


End file.
